


Tipsy

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Family, Final Goodbyes, Fluff, celebration, friends departing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venna has a little too much to drink during the celebration of the Archdemon's defeat. Based on a kiss prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

The archdemon was defeated and the party had gotten together for one final celebration at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Some of them were departing the next day and they knew it could be the last time they were all together. Zevran was enjoying himself surprisingly, and he was quite amused by Venna’s behavior. She had brought her cousin Shianni along and the red head had successfully convinced his lover to have a few drinks. Venna he learned quite quickly was a horrible light weight. 

While she may not have been completely drunk she was far past tipsy and currently hanging off her cousin’s shoulders as she ranted continually of how much she always loved her hair. “I’m starting to remember why I never took you drinking.” Shianni said prying her off. “Why don’t you go find someone else to bother cousin?”

“But it’s so pretty.” Venna cried out. “It’s such a bright color. My dull blonde is not nearly as pretty.” She pouted and Zevran found the expression quite adorable. He also couldn’t help but disagree on her hair, though his views were a bit biased. “Zev tell her to stop being mean.” Venna’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to find her poor attempt at puppy eyes.

Zevran chuckled. “Mi amor, perhaps you should leave your cousin be for a while.” He responded not missing the grateful look Shianni sent him. “I for one would not turn down your attention.”

Venna smirked and walked over sitting strait on his lap. The boldness of the action surprised Zevran though he was by no means opposed to it. Besides, the scandalized look that crossed Alistair’s face made it worth the stares. Venna’s arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. “You never turn my attention away.” She said quietly.

“Of course not amor.” He said running a hand through her hair. It was rare for him to see it down, and he always enjoyed it that way.

Venna looked up at him before moving her lips towards his. Her aim was a bit off, probably due to the alcohol clouding her mind. He set her right and depended the kiss heedless to those around them. When they broke apart she looked back up at him. “I love you.” Her words were barely audible and Zevran stiffened gripping her arms. The last time she had said those words in an intimate situation he had run like a coward, but now…

“I love you as well Venna.” He whispered in her ear. Seeing a familiar glint behind her eyes Zevran smirked standing and bringing her with him. She shrieked before laughing. “Well, I think we are going to retire for the night.” Zevran said heading towards the exit. Venna waved over his shoulder at her unsurprised companions while Shianni hid her face with her hand. As Zevran carried her he decided Venna needed to drink more often.


End file.
